


Fit It In

by BadwrongFox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Badwrong, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Graphic Rape, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadwrongFox/pseuds/BadwrongFox
Summary: Gerard has been watching the Hale boy for some time, now it's time to do something about him.





	1. Chapter 1

Gerard has been watching the Hale boy for some time, ever since Talia brought him to a Beacon Hills City Council meeting to learn more about interspecies relations and conflict resolution. Gerard goes to the meetings out of obligation, but being in the room with so many supernatural creatures always sets him on edge. Watching young Derek flush so prettily at the satyr's blatant attention had been a welcome distraction. Bollock, the satyr, lived up to his name, like most of his kind. His fertility was unquestionable, with his heavy, dangling ballsack on display below his impressive, horse-like flaccid cock. In Gerard's experience, satyrs are crash, sexual creatures and he has never met one that was wearing clothes. Gerard smiles, remembering how the satyr had repeatedly reached down and rearranged himself while talking to Derek, taking his floppy cock in his hand and stroking it absentmindedly, making Derek's face go up in flames as he tried not to watch and stuttered stupidly, desperately trying to maintain his train of thought. Gerard wonders if he had been a werewolf, what emotions he would have been able to smell rolling off of the innocent boy. 

 The Beacon Hills City Council was made up of representatives from every species found in the town, including humans. Gerard had been slighted and overlooked when he tried for the human position, the town electing Sheriff Stiliniski instead. Gerard didn't care that he didn't seem welcome, he attended the monthly meetings as a way of staying up-to-date and making all of the creatures remember that he and his family are there to keep them in line. 

Derek seemed friendly, if shy, and despite his initial discomfort handling his interaction with Bollock, was able to interact thoughtfully with all different types of species. It enraged Gerard. Gerard has been nothing if not fair to the brutes of Beacon Hills, but is treated with cold deference and fear. The fear, Gerard savors. Nothing titilates him like a fearful animal. But Gerard doesn't want deference. He wants respect.

Today, Gerard caugh glimpses of Derek when he dropped his daughter, Kate, off at school. He had instructed Kate to insinuate herself into Derek's social circle and she had exceeded his wildest expectations, reporting three weeks later that she had a new boyfriend. Kate was worthless, but always trying to prove herself to him. Her progress with the Hale boy had changed her in his eyes--he thinks she might be more valuable than his son, Chris, now, and he treats her that way. Kate is panting after him now, always trying to stay in his good graces. He supposes it must be a good feeling for her, and one she hasn't experienced in the past. He's never liked her, he can tell her spirit is weak. But he sees now that he may have been undervaluing that weakness, because it makes work so hard for him. Praising her more frequently and acting proud of her is a small sacrifice to make for her help with Derek.

Tonight is the night. Kate has convinced Derek to meet her at a seedy little motel at the edge of a neighboring town. Derek told her he doesn't want to fuck, but Kate said she just wanted someplace where she could be together with him and not be afraid of being caught. She said she wanted to know what it would be like to live with him, and being together in a hotel is as close as they can get right now. Kate had told Gerard that Derek initially seemed unsure, but she could tell he didn't want to disappoint her and promised he would be there after Kate told her it was really important to her.

Kate has kept her little boyfriend a secret, and Derek must have done the same, because Talia hasn't started treating Gerard any differently, hasn't shown up and started threatening his daughter. Gerard doesn't understand why everyone thinks Talia is such a great Alpha. She is so overprotective of her pack that they don't fully know how to defend themselves. Take Derek, for example. Any werewolf worth his salt would be able to scent Kate's disgust for him over her scent blockers when they are making out in his car. Emotion scents don't stay around long, but Gerard knows they can pile up in small places. The first time Kate told him that she had gone parking with Derek, Gerard grabbed her by the wrist, bent her over his knee, carefully pulled down her lilac panties, and beat the shit out of her. Not because she was getting physically closer to him--Gerard wanted that, it will make things easier--but because all of that disgust should have been palpable in that car. But Derek was such a clueless puppy that he didn't even know what it smelled like. 

Gerard has always had a self-destructive streak. He manages to keep it under control for years and years at a time, but every once in a while, he indulges himself. Like most criminals, he has a pattern, and preparing for tonight has kept him busy. It's different this time, because some of the plan hinges on Kate.  He feels uneasy with the stupid cunt having  control of some of the variables, but he has to admit getting the boy to come to the hotel has been easier this time than in the past. Gerard isn't as young as he used to be, so he is relying more on preparation than physical force, and it's nice to have his child around to do some of the heavy lifting. 

Gerard waits in the car while Kate adjusts her shirt to show off the swell of her beautiful, soft, milky breasts and goes to check into the motel. She comes out a few minutes later with the key to the room furthest away from the lobby in her hand. Gerard meets her on the side of the building with a spray can of scent neutralizer. Gerard sneers at her, he knows the pervert at the front desk and he knows what she probably thought she had to allow to get the room. He grabs the neckline of her shirt and pulls it out and underneath her boobs, so they are out on display in her favorite lacey black bra. He shakes the can vigorously before slipping his wrinkled, cold hand inside of the bra cup, and lifting the lace off of her skin. He demands eye contact with her and says "You don't have to be such a filthy slut all of the time. I can't believe you let the motel manager lay his hands on you. What if Derek smells him on you?" He grabs her breast roughly before shaking the can one more and spraying the scent neutralizer all over the stupid bimbo's tit. He takes the other breast in his hand and repeats the process, squeezing her at the end so hard that he can feel the dense ducal tissue under the fat of her breast and he is surprised she doesn't lash out at him. She must be learning, though, because her whole body tenses and flinches but otherwise she doesn't react. 

He pulls her shirt up and sprays all over her body, erasing her misery and humiliation from the air before turning the can on himself, to be sure that Derek won't be able to smell Gerard in the room.  Kate doesn't need to be told to put on her perfume after the neutralizer so she still smells the way that she always does. 

Kate and Gerard come back around the corner of the motel and slip into the room. They only have an hour before Derek shows up. 


	2. Chapter 2

The hour goes by quickly, especially since Gerard spends the last quarter of it in the hotel closet, in case the eager boy showed up early. He watches Kate make the final preparations through the slats of the hinged door.

From this vantage point, he has to admit that she is a fine specimen. She walks around the room with a little bit of nervous energy and carefully places and turns on a bluetooth speaker on a desk right next to the closet. Gerard is particularly proud of this playlist, as it is all music that he had made custom. At first listen, it is generic background music, but the tempo has been set so that it closely matches the rate of his heartbeat and has enough irregularities in it that it can confuse experienced werewolves enough to think they are alone, much less the stupid puppy that Kate will be entertaining.

They hear the roar of his sister's Camaro as it goes past on the outer road. Derek himself (the dear) had actually made it easier for Kate by suggesting that he park at a shopping center a few streets over. Gerard's dry tongue flicks out and he licks his upper lip, his anticipation and glee humming through his veins. He can already feel his cock thicken slightly, although it doesn't have enough material yet to even get half hard. It takes more these days. Early on when he started experiencing erectile dysfunction, Gerard had been disappointed. As he aged, he came to appreciate it. It's not impossible for him to get hard, but it does take a LOT more stimulation--which he is happy to provide.

Kate rearranges her shirt so that it's not quite as vampy as it had been (the boy IS shy), and reaches into her bag for a small vial of wolfsbane. It's a special strain that Gerard was able to make a compelling, almost odorless mixture out of. It makes the wolf more suggestible, but unfortunately it has to be really close to their nose to do the trick. Kate puts two heavy dabs of it behind her ears like perfume and runs her wet finger down her neck. She brings her finger back to the vial, wets it, and then hikes up her skirt and smears it on the inside of her thighs, right up near her sex.

There is a tentative knock on the door. Kate goes over to undo the deadbolt and Gerard can see her slip into a different persona--her body language becomes a mixture of meek, nervous, and excited. Of course, no matter what she does she can't erase the little mannerisms she unconsciously does that scream "SLUT!" but right now it doesn't matter. As she lets Derek in, Gerard can see Derek's quiet, genuine smile as he ducks his head and greets Kate with a soft "hello" and a brief hug. 

Kate clings on to him, pulling him back to her and baring her neck in an intimate, playful way. He sees the animal realize the submission she is offering him and he dips his head down to place his nose right on her neck. Gerard's face arranges into a parody of a smile, thinking about how the wolf has been brought up to think that this offering of submission is one between partners, between mates. To wolves it screams family and safety and Gerard has to suppress a laugh, thinking about how much Kate hates Derek--not only because he is a werewolf, but because of how obsessed Gerard has been about him lately.

Kate reaches up with one hand, pushing his face further into her neck (into the wolfsbane). With her other hand she slowly slips it under the hem of his t-shirt. Gerard can hear the rasping noise that her long nails make against his hard abdomen.

Gerard stiffens when Derek turns into the touch and he can see the boy has a black bag in his hand. Kate must be thinking the same thing, because she playfully runs her hand down Derek's forearm to the backpack. "What did you bring, Derek?"

Derek flushes a little, pulling away from Kate's neck, "It's probably stupid, but I wanted to make this like a real date we might go on, after I talk to my mom." He sets the bag on the queen-sized bed, unzips it, and starts pulling out tupperware and setting them on the nearby nightstand. When he pulls out a red tartan blanket and spreads it across the bed, in a imitation of a picnic, Gerard can barely contain himself. The oblivious innocence in the gesture has Gerard watching rapturously. He cannot wait to get his hands on Derek and teach him the reality of what the world is really like. The eager little puppy is doing everything but wagging his tail to impress Kate.

The tupperware is opened, revealing a home-made pie, whipped cream, and a cold pack surrounded container even reveals two small servings of ice cream. Kate claps her hands and jumps onto the bed, bouncing up and down a little. The pleasing jiggle of her chest is the first thing that has been able to draw his eyes from Derek Hale all night.

Kate pats the bed next to her (much like she would to invite a dog onto it, she is not as subtle as she thinks she is) and Derek climbs up, dishing out a portion for her. When he tries to give the plate to her, she shakes her head and coyly opens her mouth. Derek laughs, and tries to give the plate to her again, before realizing she is not joking. He spoons up a small bite of apple pie with a larger portion of whip cream, and then, swallowing deeply, brings the spoon to Kate's lips. She closes her lips around the utensil and slowly pulls her mouth off of the silverware, leaving the spoon spotless. She makes a (faked) little noise of contentment and exclaims "That's really good, Derek--did you make it yourself?"

"Yeah. I made it right after school." The boy just won't stop blushing and it is driving Gerard mad.

"I like that you made it for me. That you provided for me." Gerard can see Derek sit up a little taller, proud of himself for providing for his girlfriend. His wolf instincts make him so predictable, Gerard thinks with disdain. Kate makes a little noise like she wants another bite, and Derek leans over and gives it to her. This time, after removing the spoon, Derek gently leans in for a kiss, bracing his hand on the bed. Kate turns what would have been a short peck into a minute-long make-out session that leaves Derek panting after her when she pulls away.

"I know you said you didn't want to have sex yet, but I was wondering if you didn't want to try eating something other than pie." Kate shifts her legs so that her skirt falls open a little at the bottom, and Gerard can see Derek's gaze transfixed on the shadowed area between his daughter's legs. Gerard could kill his daughter for being so overt in her manipulations-she knows better than how she is acting. He can almost see the wheels turning in Derek's head, and what without the wolfsbane would normally become a stuttered changing of the subject became a soft "Okay."

With Derek's attention elsewhere, he misses Kate's frustrated rolling of her eyes. Gerard is going to make her regret her attitude. He thinks she was looking for more enthusiastic consent then a murmured "okay." Gerard knows that over the last few years his daughter has ripened and has had more than her fair share of sexual encounters with his men and visiting hunters. She usually picks the older ones, and he likes to think that is a reflection of her obsession with him. She never stays with one man very long, but the men who have been with her always talk about her with lust in their eyes and are always angling to convince her to go back into bed with them. Gerard assumes she's not used to men--boys--indifferently agreeing to eat her out and is happy that Derek, however unknowingly, took her down a peg.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
